This invention relates to a golfing game dart board, a golfing dart game and an associated method and more particularly to a game which combines golf and darts whereby the distance a player must stand away from the dart board is determined by the results of a previous throw.
Darts is a well-known, time-tested game of skill in which a player throws a projectile having a sharp end ("dart") at a dart board, usually made of cork. The traditional dart board is circular and is divided into twenty sections numbered one through twenty. There are also two concentric circles disposed in the middle of the dart board. There are many different games that can be played with this dart board.
Beyond the traditional dart board, there are other dart games which combine other games, such as golf, with darts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,743 discloses a dart game having a plurality of golf holes indicated thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,073 discloses a projection system in association with a golfing dart board game. The frames of the projection change with each throw. This dart game requires very specialized equipment and thus is not feasible for a wide range of users.
What is needed is a golfing darts game that does not require expensive equipment and which is fun, unique and easy to learn.